Astaad
Astaad — First seen in book #1 Angels' Blood and in the prequel short, "Angels' Judgment". Introduction Astaad is the Archangel of the Pacific Isles.Angels' Blood, ch. He is mostly an isolationisist concerning Archangel politics—does not play political games. About Species * Archangel Allegiance in War * Raphael, tentatively Position / Occupation * Archangel of the Pacific Isles Powers & Abilities * Warrior * Cascade Power: has developed the power to control the sea, and perhaps other bodies of water * May have developed an affinity to sea creatures Occupation / Position / Title * Cadre of Ten Weapons * Territory / Location / Residence / Origins * Pacific Isles Court (for Archangels, ruling angels) * Second: ** Dahariel: is as integral to the smooth running of Astaad's territory as Nazarach is to Raphael's.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 * Warriors: ** Magnus: * HaremArchangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25: ** Mele: His favorite concubine, an ancient vampire and a scholar Ruling Style (for Archangels, ruling angels) * Loved his people, would sacrifice for them:Archangel's Enigma, ch. 39 * believes vampires should have a firm hand on them regardless of age Characteristics / Traits / Nature * often harsh and can be cruel Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 * He had to be enraged that someone had managed to breach the walls of his harem.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 * often secretive, but believes absolutely in honor * treats his women as precious, spoils his harem to outrageous level * has a romantic side Interests / Likes / Activities * has a harem of the most beautiful female vampires in the world Physical Description * stern looking with a small black beard * dark eyes * wings are night black where they grow out of his back but fading slowly to pale grey at the tips Love Interests * favors his concubine Mele Connections * Second-in-Command: Dahariel, at the Refuge * Allies: Favashi, Raphael * Enemies: Lijuan * Trusted Commander: Dahariel * Family: * Spouse/Mate: * Friends: Other Details * Lijuan and Michaela, snd likely Charisemnon and Astaad, too, would never understand the kind of loyalty of Raphael's Seven. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 * orange groves grow on Astaad's and Favashi's parts of the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 * He showed erratic behavior during the start of the Cascade. * decided to to fly his flag with Raphael. Archangel's Enigma, ch. * Sent a barge to aid Naasir's escape with Andromeda. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * Appears that he has chosen to fly his flag with Raphael’s.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 * One of Astaad's favorite concubines was found eviscerated by the Refuge Attacker.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 Other Associated Characters, Groups, Places, etc. * Favashi * Raphael Events in the Series This section may have '''spoilers'. Think of the book title as a "Spoiler Warning" if you haven’t read it yet''. 0.5. "Angels' Judgmemt" Cadre meeting on new Guild Director—Didn't care if Uram was there or not. He though the Guild should choose the Director without their interference. He asked Simon if Sara was their best Hunter. Invited Simon to tell them the reasons that Sara Haziz is the best possible person to take his place. Simon answers that their best would not make a good director. "Angels' Judgmemt", ch. Cadre of Ten (prologue) 1. Angels' Blood Cadre meeting on the hunt for Uram — tells Favashi she hopes too easily. He killed every one of his servants and retainers. Raphael says the Hunter is tasked with tracking Uram, he will execute him. They all agree and leave. Elijah tells Raphael that he should be leader—he inspire fear without Astaad's cruelty, or Michaela's capriciousness.Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 5 Cadre meeting Uram's territory — Raphael says he hears them debating how to divide his territory. He says it's more accurate to say that there's a lack of successors. He mentions that one may soon become an archangel, but not now. So most of them discuss who gets what piece, accept Raphael and Lijuan. Angels' Blood, Book 1, ch. 39 2. Archangel's Kiss Elena saw Dahariel walked in the direction of the archangel Astaad's territory.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 9 Illium tells Elena on a hunt that orange groves grow in Astaad's and Favashi's parts of the Refuge.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 19 If the Attacker in the Refuge is Dahariel, he's struck close to home—one of Astaad's concubines was found attacked yesterday. She was branded inside, she was alive at the time. A Guild dagger was found in her. Astaad hasn't informed the Cadre out of pride.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 25 He would not move agains Dahariel for holding a torturing a boy vampire.Archangel's Kiss, Bk 2, ch. 27 3. Archangel's Consort 4. Archangel's Blade 5. Archangel's Storm 6. Archangel's Legion Archangel's Legion, ch. 1 8. Archangel's Enigma Participated in a teleconference of the Cadre called by Titus; missing were Lijuan and Charisemnon; sitting in was Caliane. Titus presented evidence of Jariel's murder, done by a fire that could only created by one of the Cadre.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 17 Astaad assited Naasir and Andromeda's escape from Lijuan's territory by sending a barge by vampires allied with him. Archangel's Enigma, ch. 21 Favashi accepted an invitation to attend a festival in Astaad’s territory. During this time, unknown to her, Xi is about to attack her greatest general, Rohan, who is Alexander's son.Archangel's Enigma, ch. 31 See Also * Full Reading List Book References External Links * * ✥ Category:Characters Category:Cadre Category:Angels Category:Archangels Category:Refuge